justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What Makes You Beautiful
"What Makes You Beautiful" is a song by One Direction, and is featured on Just Dance 4. It has both an Extreme version and a Dance Mash-Up. It's also on Just Dance Wii U but only the classic mode. Background The background is like a white/pink panel floor with squares. There's also stars at the back and lights that turn on/off at certain moments. At some parts of the choreograph, you can see sparks coming out from the floorless parts. Dancers The characters resemble all the members from One Direction except Niall Horan. In the song are all wearing suits, the only difference being the color. First coach: *Very short black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Magenta high top shoes and tie. *Resembles Liam Payne Second coach: *Black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Turquoise high top shoes and bow tie. *Resembles Zayn Malik Third coach: *Short black hair *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Red high top shoes and bow tie. *Resembles Harry Styles Fourth coach: *Black hair with a Justin Bieber hairstyle *An elegant suit *A white shirt *Purple high top shoes and tie. *Resembles Louis Tomlinson Extreme Version *Light blue hair *An identical coat to the normal coaches *White shirt *Cherry pink bow tie *Cherry pink platform shoes *Black leggings. Gold Moves There is only one gold move. Only Gold Move: They simply punching. Two are pointing down, while the other two are up. What Makes You Beautiful - Gold Move 1.png|Only Gold Move The extreme version has 6 gold moves. Gold Move 1 & 2: putting a hand on top of each other are pointing down. Gold Move 3 & 4: are putting your hands down. Gold Move 5: is three punches in the air. '''Gold Move 6: '''to get points for it, you must put both hands in the air. This is the final move of the song. What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 3 & 4.png|Gold Move 3 & 4 What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 5.png|Gold Move 5 What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - Gold Move 6.png|Gold Move 6 Mash-Up The mash-up to WMYB is at a difficulty rating of 2. The mash-up is made up of the following dancers (No repeats): *Step By Step (JD1) *That's The Way (I Like It) (JD1) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *So What (JD4) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *U Can't Touch This (JD1) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) Like all other mashups in the Game, It must be unlocked via the Wheel of Prizes from increasing your Mojo rating. Trivia *This is the first One Direction song in the series. The others are One Thing as a DLC in both Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014, Kiss You in Just Dance 2014, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) as a DLC of Just Dance 2014 and Best Song Ever in Just Dance 2015. * This is the most played song in Just Dance 4. * This is the only Dance Crew from a past Just Dance game on Just Dance Wii U. * This routine made an appearance on Shane Dawson's "Maybe This Christmas" music video. * Some new sound effects are added in Just Dance Wii U. * This is the first dance routine in which its Extreme Mode doesn't follow the extreme background of the game, the second is the Extreme Mode of Wild Wild West. * This song is one of the few where the dance quests do not call for a dance style, alongside Good Feeling and Call Me Maybe (on the Wii only). Gallery wmybjd4.jpg|What Makes You Beautiful in Just Dance 4 Th91I37XGK.jpg|Extreme whatmakesyoubeautiful.jpg|What Makes You Beautiful what makes you beautiful jdwu.png|What Makes You Beautiful in Just Dance Wii U whatmakesyoubeautifulp2p4.jpg WhatMakesYouBeautifulShape1.png|What Makes You Beautiful in the menu Easy4.png Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs that appear in music videos